S&M
by painterly
Summary: ...You are my little masochist aren't you?" - Hidan confronts Hinata about her peaceful religion. Contains offensive language and religion references if this offends you please don't read it. Rated T for language and sexual implications. Rating changed!


I am thinking of giving up on writing "happy" stories.... Ah well we'll see how this one goes.

_SOMETHING INTERESTING: _OKay so this is sort of an AU where Hinata is sort of randomly hanging out at the Akatsuki base. Sorry for those of you who like plots and stuff but this is just sort of a little oneshot that popped into my head when this actually happened (with a friend of my cousins I met at an X-mas party the other night)! [I know, weird right?] For this fic, though, I changed it around to be more Hidan-Hinata based because I figured that with out personalities Hidan and Hinata would fit the molds best. And I just love that guy XD

**PLEASE READ:** Because the thing is I am technically a Quaker but not really a 'hard core' one if you know what I mean. So please don't be offended and I'm very sorry if I do, but this is all for fun alright? :)

Rated Mature for Hidan's tongue. ;P

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

* * *

"So you're a Quaker?"

Hinata looked up into the silver-violet eyes(1) of her superior.

"H-hai Hidan-san." She shifted her eyes, for some reason afraid to look him in the eyes for too long.

Deidara chuckled from behind his coffee mug, cutting himself off as Sasori rolled his eyes at his blonde partner.

"Oh come _on_ Sasori no Danna, you _know_ those two were just _meant_ to be together," Deidara cleverly sniggered to the redhead soft enough to make it sound like he was trying to conceal it, loud enough for the whole room to hear it. But then again, they all had rather nice hearing so it wasn't too hard to do that.

Hinata blushed a light pink. Hidan reeled around glaring a glare that could've killed Deidara on the spot if looks could kill.

Soon half the kitchen was blown up the other was minced Sasori was still sitting in his chair tinkering with his progressing puppet and Hinata was hiding behind the granite counter shaking. She should be used to outbursts like these but sometimes, especially early in the morning and late at night, they shook her up a great deal. They reminded her of how lethal the people she lived with were.

Finally Konan had come and broken up the fight and Hinata was wordlessly given the job of cleaning up what she could of the mess. The east wall had been demolished along with the windows.... at least a day's worth of work.

Deidara and Sasori left the kitchen, the blonde gabbing about something or other, and Konan had left minutes before.

Hinata began to sweep up the fragments of glass and plaster not noticing -

"YOU." She looked up. He looked absolutely nightmarish with his hair slightly swept to the right and his eyes ablaze from his recent confrontationand she felt her heart escape to her throat for a split second. Hidan was obviously used to this reaction and payed no head.

(2)"I'm not done with you. You.... peace-lover."

"E-excuse me Hidan-san b-but Quakerism isn't s-so much about a-a-avoiding the p-problem b-but t-turning the other ch-cheek..." she trailed off sweeping furiously at the same spot of linoleum.

"Turning the other cheek? What kind of fucking shit is that? From the bible or something?"

She nodded not trusting her voice so much.

"Hm. Explain this stupid "turning the other cheek" shit to me then." Hidan then sat down on Sasori's empty chair resting his right ankle on his left knee and crossing his arms looking.... well quite intimidating actually.

Hinata stood still for a moment wondering where to begin. She was rather scared. Knowing Hidan and his ... religion, he probably wouldn't quite understand-

"WEll? I'm _waiting_!" He was a demanding one wasn't he?

"W-well Hidan-san, um.... that is well.... For instance i-if someone s-s-slapped me I w-would j-just turn my o-other cheek a-and ... well l-let them sl-slap the-the other one..."

There was a pause. That was it. He must think her an idiot-

"So you're all, like, masochists or something?"

Hinata almost fell over. She blinked a few times and if she had been drinking something she would have spit it out. _Masochists?_ Had he really just called her a _masochist_?!

"I _b-b-b-beg_ your pardon!"

Hidan looked at her. Eyes wide, mouth agape, broom out of her hands and fallen to the floor but she hadn't noticed due to her utter shock. He smirked.

"That's what I said bitch -(Hinata was too shocked to flinch at this)- Mas-O-Chist."

"I m-most c-c-certainly am not-!"

"Well then why would you 'turn the other cheek' to have it slapped again?" He had her cornered her just knew it.

"W-well I s-s-suppose that's h-how you understand things isn't it?"

"That's how you make it fuckin sound bitch- any normal person would understand that idiot."

"Any NORMAL p-p-person?! You are not NORMAL you a-a-are... are.... EVIL! You're a _s-s-s-sadist_ that's what you are!" Hinata was getting worked up. She began to breathe quickly and her face began to turn red with her flustration (is that a word? XD).

Hidan smirked.

"So you're catching on eh?" He stood up and walked over to her catching a piece of her dark hair between his fingers. She gazed up at him with frustrated eyes. He gazed down at her menacingly, a corner of his mouth tugging upwards. (3)

"But unlike you, I revel in my title... For yes indeed I..." He smoothly began to wind the lock of hair around his finger working her into false security lowering his voice to a less frightening pitch. "...am a _sadist." _He gritted his teeth and smiling darkly knotted his fist in the back of her head tangling her short hair in his hand. He knew it hurt her and she yelped a single high pitched yelp and clutched at his arm as her eyes thrust closed.

"And you... my dear Hinata..." she opened her eyes and looked up at him directly. He had never really called her by her name before. It was always "Bitch". What...? Her eyes widened further still as he leaned close and pulled her head closer tightening his grip on her hair nearly pulling her hair out. She felt as if her scalp was bleeding already. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"...You are my little masochist aren't you?" Hinata gasped as he suddenly let go and smirking left the kitchen without a second word to her.

_Oh my...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Five she falls over Danna," Deidara snickered as he peered around the wall of the blown up kitchen. He and his partner had been watching the two's whole conversation as well as their little confrontation. It was too good to waste.

"She won't fall, she'll just sit down." Sasori said in a monotone voice.

Deidara payed up as the dark haired girl sat down slipping slightly on her forgotten broom a little as she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata fingered the back of her head gingerly. That had never happened before. It didn't hurt anymore... in fact... it hadn't hurt that much when he had grabbed her... perhaps .... perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if she payed Hidan-san a visit tonight to..... to apologize - yes! But what for....?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I give her the rest of the day." Deidara smirked. He was going to win back his five yen.

"I give her fifteen seconds."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinata decided that if she was going to _apologize _for her outburst she might as well patch up the damage as soon as possible. She stood up and forgot about the mess in the kitchen and ran off to Hidan-san's chambers. Besides, he only grabbed the right side of her head. Why not turn her cheek and let him go at the left? It was her religion, after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hidan smirked as he slicked back his hair in his bathroom. Oh tonight would be fun wouldn't it?

_Knock Knock!_

Oh now _who_ could that be?

* * *

1) I seriously don't know what color his eyes are o.O I looked at all these different pictures and some were silver, some were red some were purple so.... um... let's go with a sorta metallic violet? ^_^'

2) This is where the conversation I had with my cousins _lovely_ friend tweaked to be more Hidan-Hinata-propriate begins!

3) That's just about where the conversation ends.... at least the realistic part of it! :P We ended up sort of fighting each other with slightly witty remarks for the whole night and ended up falling asleep together on the couch watching Sweeney Todd arguing about basically everything in it. So yeah, it was an interesting night. HAha!

I KNOW I KNOW! Reaaalllly bad ending but sorry I couldn't think of any other way to end it! S&M isn't really my thing but when I had this conversation it just sort of popped up! So I really hope no one too religion-oriented read this and is going to sue me or something... I really do like my religion but this was just too messed up for me not to write about it! XD


End file.
